baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
For (disambiguation)
Description "There's no place like home. Especially if home is the infamous Isle of the Lost. Mal the Zebra, Evie the Panda, Max Lamb, and Jay the Horse haven't exactly turned their villainous noses up at the comforts of Auradon after spending their childhoods banished on the Isle. After all, meeting princes and starring on the Tourney team aren’t nearly as terrible as Mal and her friends once thought they would be. But when they receive a mysterious invitation to return to the Isle, Mal the Zebra, Evie the Panda, Max Lamb, and Jay the Horse can't help feeling comfortable in their old hood—and their old ways. Not everything is how they left it, though, and when they discover a dark mystery at the Isle's core, they'll have to combine all of their talents in order to save the kingdom." Plot EDIT Since the coronation, the lives of Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos have never been better; being good has its perks. However, they all soon receive messages that tell them to return home before the new moon. Adding onto the strangeness, Evie's mirror cannot find any of their parents; except for Maleficent, still trapped as a lizard and being held prisoner under the spell jar. At the same time, Auradon has been plagued with unusual weather and a series of earthquakes. Carlos soon tracks his message back to the Dark Net, a website set up by the villains after the hole in the barrier was made; he finds a link to a page advertising the Anti-Heroes Club, which has a picture of them with red "x"s on their faces - the entire island now sees them as traitors. The quartet resolve to head back to the island to uncover the Anti-Heroes club, which is holding a meeting at the Castle Across the Way at 12:00 A.M Sunday. At the same time, King Ben has been left in charge of Auradon, while his parents are away on a vacation cruise. He learns of a monster attacking Camelot Heights, but refuses to grant Merlin permission to use magic to capture the creature; instead, Ben decides to go see the situation himself, and then decide whether magic is needed to help resolve the problem. Staking out the next possible attack site, Ben finds that a purple dragon is the perpetrator. However, he cannot be certain that it's Maleficent, somehow able to pretend that she's still captured and under surveillance. He finds a scale belonging to it, deciding the fairies of Neverland may be able to tell him more. Ben returns for Castlecoming, finding Mal and Evie disguised as Audrey and Lonnie, to avoid suspicion, and Jay and Carlos disguised as their driver and bodyguard; they managed to swipe the limo with the remote to open the barrier. After learning about the oddness on the island, Ben allows them to leave. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos get to the island no problem, but end up crashing and losing the remote. They are met with hostility by the islanders, due to their new hero status; they also learn that many goblins have been put out of work due to Auradon tightening up security on the barges bringing supplies to island. Investigating their homes, the quartet learn that their parents are not around, and that Maleficent's home has been ransacked. They meet one of Mal's old friend, Mad Maddy, who tells them that the island now considers Mal the new leader as she beat her mother; for this reason, they left Mal's room untouched. Adding onto the suspicion is that Iago was left behind and the overnight bags of Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil were missing. As midnight drew, the quartet spy on the Castle Across the Way, following the members of the Anti-Heroes club into the basement. To their surprise, the club is actually teaching its members how to be good, and is lead by none other than Yen Sid. Yen Sid explains that he used Freddie to contact them because of their parents' disappearances, which had coincided with the unusual weather in Auradon. This was due to the magic kept off the island by the barrier being pushed underground, where Maleficent's escape sparked a chain reaction. Evil itself had begun creating new talismans for the villains, and crafted a path to Auradon. Hearing the siren call of their former powers, Jafar, Cruella and Evil Queen went in search of them; however, they've ended up lost the catacombs housing the talismans. Mal follows Maddy, a member of the group, since she's acting odd; Evie shadows both of them. Lead to Doom Cove, Mal is attacked by Maddy's posse - Anthony Tremaine, Ginny Gothel and the Gaston twins - as revenge for putting lye in Maddy's hair; Mal and Maddy were called twins when they were younger, and Mal didn't like that. Maddy and Ginny push Mal into the waters, but are ultimately foiled by Evie, Jay and Carlos, who save Mal from drowning and distract Tick Tock Croc's offspring. Realizing that the crocodiles wouldn't be at Doom Cove, the quartet deduce that the cavern entrance is hidden there; the crocodiles are likely guarding it. Back in Auradon, Ben learns of a purple cobra that attacked Cinderellasburg and ate some livestock. Finding another scale, he takes it and the previous one to Neverland, where the fairies have no luck in finding out where the scales came from, but have concluded that they are dealing with a shape-shifter. As Prince Phillip's sword was wiped clean of Maleficent's blood after the battle, they have no record of her DNA; thus she remains a suspect in the crimes. Ben decides to have a sample of Maleficent's DNA sent to Neverland, to clear her of the accusations. The fairies also inform Ben that more purple scales were founded in a mine that the dwarfs were forced to abandon recently, due to not being able to shake the feeling of an ominous presence. Ben decides to head there and investigate with Merlin, who he grants permission to use magic. Back on he Isle of the Lost, after a night's sleep, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos head back to Doom Cove and dig out the entrance to the cavern, finding themselves in a bizarre underworld. They find Evie's talisman first, the Fruit of Venom; enticed by how luscious it looks, Evie bites it and has a dream that tries making her believe her friends betrayed her and left. However, she sees through the deception and breaks the poison's hold on her mind. Jay next seeks out the Golden Cobra, which tries to entice him into abandoning his friends and using it to get whatever his heart desires; however, unlike Jafar, Jay isn't greedy and reduces the cobra to a walking stick. Carlos is next forced to face his greatest fear when looking for the Ring of Envy, which is an illusion of his mother Cruella De Vil; though he snatches the ring from her, he refuses to be swayed by the illusion's attempt to goad him into using the ring to control her. Mal has trouble finding the Dragon's Egg, which would replace her mother's scepter; believing it's because she's viewed as weak by it, she shoos away her friends. She finds it, not being enticed at all by its power, being mentally told that a dragon needs to lay on the egg to hatch its powers. However, Mal nearly falls to her death, but is saved by her friends. As the cavern begins collapsing, with its purposed served, the quartet follow the path out into the dwarf mine, where Mal happily reunites with Ben. It's at that time they meet the culprit behind the attacks - Madam Mim, Mad Maddy's grandmother. Jay, Evie and Carlos consider stopping Mim with the talismans, but Mal tells them that they would be possessed by the talismans' evil even if they used the powers for a good cause. Ben manages to stun Mim by stabbing her with Excalibur. Merlin seals the cavern and sends Mim back to the isle. With another spell, he sends everyone back to where they belong. Recuperating from the events, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are wondering how to destroy the talismans; they considered Merlin, the Three Good Fairies and Neverland as ideas. However, Ben instead suggests that they ask Fairy Godmother how to destroy the talismans, but she's currently away for Cinderella's ball. Evie decides to check on their parents again, finding Cruella and Evil Queen back to their usual routines. Mal speculates that they were hiding in the dwarf mine and were sent back to the Isle of the Lost by Merlin's magic. However, when they see Jafar, things are looking grim, as a goblin found the remote to the barrier and is having Jafar inspect it. Luckily, the device is broken thanks to the crash; however, it's only a matter of time till it gets repaired. Mal tells her friends not worry as they are "the villains you root for in the story". Trivia * All the gods from Neighborhood Animals ''were mentioned as "gods" that proof Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hermes, and Apollo are in Auradon. * ''Wicked World is cannon, as Ally Van Goat, Jordan the Duck and Freddie the Turtle appear in the story. * Its revealed the barrier around the island pushed magic underground. Monet the Zebra's escape sparked a chain reaction that's causing odd weather in Auradon. It also caused the magic to create a cavern under the Isle that leads back to Auradon. * Merlin, Anita Radcliffe, Roger Radcliffe, the Grand Duke, Tinker Bell and Archimedes all make an appearance in the story. * As a result of the barrier breaking briefly, a cavern has appeared on the island, which leads back to Auradon. It also generates talismans to replace the ones confiscated from the four villains. ** The Fruit of Venom, the Golden Cobra, the Ring of Envy, and the Dragon's Egg, all of which are recovered by Evie the Panda, Jay the Horse, Max Lamb, and Mal the Zebra before Andu the Panda, Neightan the Horse and Baabra the Sheep. ** The talismans can be rendered harmless if the one who takes it comes from the original owner's bloodline and has the opposite trait (Evie the Panda had faith in friendship; Jay the Horse was satisfied with small comforts; Max Lamb did not wish harm on anyone; Mal the Zebra had Rudy the Reindeer and her friends) * There is a second school on the island for witches (which Max Lamb thought was dumb as there was no magic on the Isle). * The Queen of Hearts runs a salon on the island. Baabra the Sheep is known to have frequented it. * Max Lamb knows how to drive. Also, his middle name is Oscar. * How Mal the Zebra, Max Lamb, and Evie the Panda react to the Isle of the Lost's food after experiencing Auradon's varies. Max Lamb and Evie the Panda find it disgusting, while Mal the Zebra still enjoys stale pudding. * It's revealed that the VKs left some of their belongings on the Isle of the Lost as they originally didn't plan on staying in Auradon. Mal the Zebra and Jay the Horse were confirmed to still have some clothes in their respective homes, which were lent to Evie the Panda and Max Lamb for sleepwear. * Yen Sid bribed some mice and goblins to get a cake out of Auradon to celebrate the return of Mal the Zebra, Jay the Horse, Evie the Panda and Max Lamb. * Mal the Zebra learns that everyone on the island fears her now, as she defeated her mother. * Bach the Rabbit has a son named Gordon the Rabbit, and Misty the Mouse has a son named Artie the Mouse. Joyce the Reindeer also has a daughter named Peony the Reindeer, and Oinky the Pig has a son named Herkie the Pig, and Pavlov the Dog has a son named Pin the Dog. * Disney sequels are confirmed to not be counted in the Descendants universe. ** The proof is that Soapy the Bear is on the island, despite reforming in the sequels. He is also confirmed to be Anthony the Bear's father. * After the defeat of Monet the Zebra, many other VKs saw good wins over evil. Yen Sid founded the Anti-heroes club, which consists of Yzla the Giraffe, Hadie the Monkey, Diego the Kangaroo, Claudine the Rooster, Harry the Elephant and Jace the Hippo, Big Murph the Pig, Eddie the Flamingo, Hermie the Penguin, and Maddy the Parrot. ** However, Maddy the Parrot was a double agent, with her own group of pro-evildoers consisting of Anthony the Bear, Ginny the Cat, Lizzy Jr. and Lizzy III. * Aside from the Auradon Knights and Sherwood Falcons, the Lost Boys and Olympians are confirmed Tourney teams for Neverland and Mount Olympus. ** Yen Sid implies that the tourney games are not broadcasted on the Auradon News Network; so he had to ask what team was winning from Carlos. * With the exception of Jay the Horse, it's confirmed the VKs are dating. Mal the Zebra is still with Rudy the Reindeer; Evie the Panda is confirmed to be Doug the Seal's girlfriend; Max Lamb and Wanda the Fish turned out to be the perfect match for each other. ** Though, at the end of the book, it's suggested that Jay the Horse might be attracted to Jordan the Duck. Ironically she is Quacker the Duck's daughter.